


Thanks For The Memories

by MillerMorningstar



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Dead Sherlock, Hurt No Comfort, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, Memories, Suicidal John Watson
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-16
Updated: 2016-11-16
Packaged: 2018-08-31 07:27:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8569573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MillerMorningstar/pseuds/MillerMorningstar
Summary: El amor toma rehenes. Se cuela dentro de ti. Te come por dentro y te deja llorando en la oscuridad





	

**Author's Note:**

> Jelou(?) Antes que cualquier cosa gracias por venir a leer y que lo disfruten!

 

" ** _—No, quédate exactamente donde estas. No te muevas._**  

_**Manten tus ojos fijos en mi...** _

_**Por favor ¿Podrías hacer esto por mi?—"** _

 

 **_"_ ** _—¿Hacer que?—_ **_"_ **

 

 _ **"**_   _ **Esta llamada. Es mi nota. ¿No es a caso lo que la gente hace? Dejar una nota"**_  

 

 _**"** _ _—_ _¿Cuando deja una nota?_ _—_ **"**

 

 _**"** _ _—_ **_Adios, John_ ** _—_ _**"** _

 

 _**"** _ _—No. No lo hagas_ _—_ _**"** _

 

 _**"** _ _—_ _**....** _ _—_ _**"** _

 

 _**"** _ _—Sherlock!_ _—_ _**"** _

 

Dos semanas. Solo dos semanas han pasado desde que Sherlock Holmes a dejado el plano terrenal para transcender a algo mas allá. Una leyenda. Una historia que contar para las futuras generaciones. Un estafador, un mentiroso porque algunas personas nunca verán mas allá de lo que los periódicos y la televisión decían; abnegados a la verdad... Pobres idiotas. Pero para John Watson ese hombre seria la persona que cambió su vida. Seria como un copo de nieve en una nevada de Diciembre, cuyo copo es único e inigualable y que durara toda tu vida pero tarde o temprano se derretirá dejándote un recuerdo. 

 

El viaje en taxi había sido como siempre; la monotonía ya era parte una vez mas de su vida. Dar 45 pasos hasta la entrada del cementerio. Dar otros 120 pasos hasta el lugar de destino. Un total de 165 pasos para llegar a la tumba del hombre que fue su amigo. _"Usted ve pero no observa Watson"_ aquella voz barítono colándose entre sus recuerdos, esa voz que le reprendía la incapacidad de John Watson por verse como idiota al lado de la inteligencia única del dueño de esa voz.

 

Solo había visitado 5 veces la tumba de Sherlock después del sencillo funeral de este. Las cinco veces había pasado lo mismo, solo se quedaba parado frente a ella con un nudo en la garganta por culpa de todas esas palabras que querían salir de una maldita vez pero el ex-militar no podía, solo se limpiaba algunas lagrimas y avanzaba lo suficiente como para tocar la lapida e inmediatamente irse.

 

Pero esta vez la rutina cambio. John fue esta vez hasta la tumba del Detective y coloco sus dedos sobre ella por algunos segundos sintiendo esa frialdad característica del mármol. Esta vez todo golpeo dentro de si como si quisiera escapar pero no tenia salida solo tenia que hacer esto de una vez. Su terapeuta le decía que tenia que dejar salir esas palabras, según ella entendía lo que John estaba pasando. **El dolor es único.** Ella no puede entender ese dolor porque es el Dolor de John. Ni siquiera una persona que ha perdido un hijo, sea divorciado, o se ha mudado o ha sufrido alguna perdida, puede entender **_Su_** dolor porque es su dolor y es exclusivo y único ya que nadie tenia la relación que él y Sherlock mantenían. La empatía estaba demás ya no lo soportaba.

 

La gente solo puede comprender en un pequeño porcentaje lo que le esta pasando. Pero ese dolor no puede seguir siendo tapado necesita salir, gritando a los cuatro vientos si era posible esas palabras que debían ser dichas para que esa mochila sobre sus hombros desapareciera antes de partir.

 

—Estaba tan solo...— Soltó con un suspiro al final.— Y te debo tanto... — De su mente solo podía salir ese momento en Bart's donde estuvo delante de Sherlock por primera vez, donde ese genio desconocido le dijo todo de su vida en menos de ¿5 minutos? Una sonrisa inconsciente salio de John.— Pero por favor, sólo hay una cosa más.— Aquí era la maldita parte donde su dolor, angustia, pesadumbre, todas estas emociones juntas encima vivan a tocar la puerta... ¡Carajo! El era un hombre fuerte había sobrevivido a Afganistán, sabia de primera mano lo que era perder a alguien a su lado pero... pero nadie como Sherlock. —Una cosa más, un milagro más, para mí. No estés muerto.— _"No estés muerto" "No estés muerto"_ su mente repetía eso como un mantra cada día. —¿Harías eso solo por mí? Solo para. Para esto — Pudieron salir esas ultimas palabras acompañadas por algunas lagrimas, esa mochila ya desaparecía de a poco como si estuviera tomando su postura normal nuevamente.

 

De vez en cuando, él sueña que está en el tejado con Sherlock, mirando otra versión, más ingenua de sí mismo que esta en la calle con móvil en mano. La versión de él en la calle sabe lo que viene pero no puede moverse ¿Que le pasa? Siente como esta gritando por dentro, como esta temblando su corazón. John toma manos en acción caminando detrás de su amigo, bloqueando sus brazos alrededor de él, y permanecer fijado aspirando el olor de Londres en ese abrigo de lana y dejando que su peso a ambos tire hacia abajo de la cornisa. Él no le suelta. Su cama se siente particularmente fría después de esos sueños.

 

En Baker Street 221B fue recibido por Mrs Hudson, ya no se veía como antes; atrás había quedado esa mujer jovial y risueña que era su casera ahora estaba esta mujer cargando esa tristeza en los ojos, mojados y rojos, ajados y flojos. Ya nadie era el mismo. Iba a costar mucho salir de esa etapa.   
Veinticuatro escalones. Tres pasos. Abrir la puerta con la copia que tenia. Un paso hacia adelante y los recuerdos golpeando su ser como un balde de agua fría.

 

 **✗** _Eran mas de las dos de la mañana cuando volvió después de su turno en la clínica. Solo quería tirarse en su cama hasta que le duela el solo echo de dormir. Hoy era un día en que todos sus pacientes se hubieran puesto de acuerdo para molestar al Doctor Watson, sin dudas cerrar su turno con una colonoscopia fue sin dudas la gota que colmo el vaso._

 _Al cruzar por el umbral de la puerta fue recibido con una melodía siendo tocada en violín, no era raro que su compañero de piso este hasta estas horas tocando su amado instrumento musical que le ayudaba a desconectarse del mundo, era suave y limpia. No había errores, cada nota salida era única e inigualable, con la fuerza necesaria para transmitir todo el sentimiento que El Detective quería transmitir. John solo se quedo despojándose de su maletín y abrigo para después tomar asiento en su sillón, era sillón era su asiento de primera fila donde Sherlock de espaldas a él le daba un concierto único. John termino siendo acunado por esa perfecta composición._ **✗**

 

Un giro de 180° dirigiéndose hacia la cocina donde las puertas estaban media abierta. 

 

 **✗** _—¡¡¡¡SHEEEEEERLOOOOOOOCK!!!!— Grito en medio de la sala el blogger, apretando sus puños para no ir y matar a su compañero de piso, cosa que en estos momento no era tan mala idea. Estaba por volver a gritar cuando Sherlock apareció por saliendo de su habitación vistiendo una bata de laboratorio -Muy parecida a las que usaba Molly en Bart's- guantes de latex y gafas de seguridad. Paso por al lado de John como si no estuviera ahí. Cosa que John también trato de ignorar ya que la vena de su frente iba a explotar._

_— Sherlock... ¿¡Que demonios es eso!?— Menciono enojado, cruzándose de brazos y ligeramente entrecerrando sus ojos. Cosa que para Sherlock esa actitud de John era adorable._

_—Sabia que tu inteligencia era limitada hasta cierto punto Watson pero esto es decepcionante. Una jaula. —  Pronuncio mientras iba un pequeño tazón azul que esta sobre la encimera._

_Se repitió mentalmente no matar a Holmes debía acostumbrarse a la idiotez que tenia. — Lo que quiero decir es ¿Que demonio esta dentro de la jaula?—  No iba a abrir esa cosa vaya a saber que había traído al departamento esta vez._

_El detective bufo sonoramente para dejar sobre la mesa -al lado de la jaula- el tazón que había recogido anteriormente.  Abrió la puerta de la jaula, metió su mano con cuidado y fue sacando de a poco a lo que desde la vista de John parecía una rata o algo parecido._

— _Mustela putorius furo_ _mas conocido como Hurón es una subespecie del Turón pero para ti el es Johann estará con nosotros por una semana— Mencionaba Sherlock mientras acariciaba por detrás de sus orejas._

  _— ¿Porque.... —_  

_— Experimento Watson, Experimento—  Menciono el pelinegro adelantándose a que su compañero termine la oración anterior._

_— Vale... Excelente pero llego a encontrar en la licuadora partes de Hurón— Menciono con una sonrisa torcida mientras señalaba a Sherlock. — Tu y lo que quede de Johann se irán a la calle. —  Se dio media vuelta marchándose de la cocina a la sala para trabajar en su laptop por un rato._

_— Solo eran entrañas y algunos ojos... ¿Porque no lo supera?— Menciono mientras giraba a Johann para que quedara frente a él._

_La semana fue tranquila por el lugar, su visitante se comporto excelente ante el experimento que Sherlock llevaba adelante. Para suerte de John no encontró pedazos del animal por el lugar e inclusivo empezó a tomarle cariño a Johann.  
_

_A la hora de la despedida John noto diferente a Sherlock pero no dijo nada. Como así tampoco le dijo a Sherlock que le tomo una foto cuando se quemo dormido en el sofá y tenia a Johann sobre su pecho._ **✗**

 

Tomo la desición de ir hacia la habitación de Sherlock pero lo puerta estaba cerrada como estaba la mayoría del tiempo cuando él estaba vivo.

 

 **✗** _Trato de tararear alguna canción de su infancia para a livianar el ambiente de la habitación. La fiebre por suerte había cedido, cosa que tranquilizó al rubio pero no le molestaba pasar otra noche mas cuidando de Sherlock. La tos en cambió seguía constante y por lo que pudo ver antes la garganta de Sherlock seguía roja e inflamada. Hacer tomar un medicamento a Sherlock era una batalla a perder así que tendría que hacerlo a la antigua._

 

**_~Yo no soy un bailarín..._ _Porque me gusta quedarme_ _ _quieto en la tierra y sentir q__** _**ue mis pies tienen raíz~** _

_Era la única canción que le salía esta noche. Nunca pensó ver de esa forma al Detective, tan pálido,  con rastros de sudor ni hablar de sus ojeras tan marcadas en ese rostro angelical. Nunca pensó ver a Sherlock Holmes tan frágil e indefenso, ese fue el click en John para prometer que siempre iba a protegerlo. Sherlock era el niño de la Caja de Cristal e iba a cuidarlo._

_— Podrías hacer esto por mi... — Menciono con delicadeza poniendo delante de la cara del pelinegro una cuchara con un liquido fucsia en ella._

_— Por... ¡Cof Cof! Porque no me matas...  — Se cubrió la cara con una sabana._

_—  Sherlock ni un niño hace el escándalo que tu haces — Ya le estaba colmando la paciencia ¿Acaso no quiera mejorar? — ¡Ahora escúchame William Sherlock Scott Holmes! — Inmediatamente saco su cabeza debajo de la sabana sorprendido ante lo que dijo John, este en cambio sonreía por dentro.— Vas a tomar esto y vas a mejorar para que podamos ir a meter a los malditos criminales en prisión — Termino de decir a lo que minutos Sherlock abrió su boca e  ingirió el liquido sin antes claro hacer un millón de caras de asco._

_Inmediatamente el pelinegro volvió a esconderse debajo de la sabana, John vio eso como una señal para retirarse unos momentos para tomar un té en la cocina. Se detuvo antes de salir de la habitación viendo hacia la cama donde estaba Sherlock ¿Como este hombre tan complicado era dueño de su vida? Uno de los tantos misterios de la vida._ **✗**

 

Volvió a la sala dirigiéndose a su sofá icono en el departamento puso sus manos en el respaldo trasladando parte de su peso allí con la cabeza agachada. Cada uno es responsable ciento por ciento de sus propios pensamientos, decisiones y acciones. El era responsable de su decisión de abandonar Bart's cuando Sherlock se lo dijo, él debía mandarlo al carajo y sentarse ahí para estar con el en sus últimos momentos.

 

¿Alguna vez había estado enamorado? Todos hubieran pensado que se habría enamorado muchas veces era John "Tres Continentes" Watson pero la verdad era que solo se había enamorado una sola vez en su vida ¿Horrible verdad? Le hizo tan vulnerable. Abrió su pecho y su corazón y eso implica que alguien puede entrar en su vida y arruinarla.  
Construyó todas esas defensas, construyó una armadura completa, para que nada pueda herirlo, y entonces aparece una persona estúpida o un genio sin ingual, no diferente de cualquier otra persona estúpida, y se aventura en su vida estúpida…  
Le da una parte de él. Sin que se lo pida. Y basta con que un día haga una tontería, como  sonreirle o protegerle e incluso casi morir a su lado, para que desde ese momento su vida ya no sea suya.  
El amor toma rehenes. Se mete dentro de ti. Le devora y lo deja llorando en la oscuridad, de tal forma que una simple frase como “Déjame solo...” se convierte en una astilla de cristal clavándose en su corazón. Duele. No sólo en la imaginación. No sólo en la mente. Duele en el alma, un verdadero dolor que-se-mete-dentro-de-él-y-le-descuartiza. Pasa esto y ya no hay esperanzas. Odia el amor.  

 

 _—_   _John...._ _—_ Una voz a lo lejos en forma de eco paso por su lado, John busco por su alrededor pero no había nada.  _— John..._ _—_ Otra vez lo mismo. No era su imaginación ¡ÉL ESTABA VIVO! empezó a buscarlo por todas partes pero aun no lo encontraba. Él estaba vivo y no era su imaginación. _—John... Es hora de irnos..._ _—_ El ex-militar se desplomo en el piso quedando de rodillas con sus puños golpeando el piso. 

 

_¡ERA REAL!_

 

 _—_  Sherl...  _—_ Las lagrimas volvían a salir sin restricciones , sus puños ya empezaban a arder y sus uñas incrustándose mas en sus palmas. ¡Porque tenia que hacerle sufrir así!.

 

 _—_   _John..—_  La misma voz pero esta vez enfrente a él. John no quería abrir los ojos. Ya no quería seguir llorando por esto. Una sensación fría rozo por su mejilla cosa que hizo abrir de golpe los ojos encontrándose con una sombra opaca cada vez tomando mas luz se entornaba frente a el. Sherlock... SU Sherlock estaba frente a el pero su nitidez no era de las mejores.  _— John.. es hora de irnos._ _—_ La sonrisa de su detective estaba allí como si nunca se hubiera ido.

 

Cuando se abrazaron en la oscuridad hicieron que la oscuridad desaparezca, las cosas malas siguen ahí, las pesadillas aún caminan. Cuando se abrazaron, John sintió ese frió… no estaba seguro, pero un “No pasa nada” seguido por “Estoy aquí. Te quiero” Y el ultimo de esa ilusión “Nunca te dejaré” Por un momento o dos, la oscuridad no parece tan mala. Cuando se abrazaron... Pero John necesita esa frialdad en su cuerpo que era confortante.  Así que cuando la noche se apague va a darle un solo beso.

 

**Author's Note:**

> No quiero irme sin antes dar las gracias a mis Musas:  
> ✘ Mi bebe hermosa Val~  
> ✘NTVG si no escucharon esta banda uruguaya por favor háganlo no se van arrepentir.  
> ✘ Neil Gaiman Amor de mi vida ❤
> 
> Dudas, Criticas u Observaciones en la caja de Comentarios.  
> P/D: Los pañuelitos a la izquierda ¡Oferta! 2 paquetes a un beso (??)


End file.
